Brute
Brute is the nastiest of The Powerpunk Girls. She is not that much different from Buttercup as they both are aggressive. She has a rivalry against Buttercup, which she has a thrill of grossing her out, as well as The Rowdyruff Boys. Unlike Buttercup, she has a special ability like Blossom and Bubbles. Appearance She wears a ripped up black and army green mini-skirt with a spiked black belt around her waist. Black 5" inch combat boots that come up to her knees. She wears a ripped up sleeveless tank top with a black spiked choker, she has five piercings on her left ear and three piercings on her right ear. She wears smokey eyeshadow; she also wears black spiked bracelets on each hand with black fishnets that cover her arms up to her elbows and underneath her skirt. Black fingerless gloves are underneath her bracelets that comes to her wrists. She also wears black jean shorts and an army green tank top. She also wears a black spiked choker and a skull necklace with cross earrings. She also wears black thigh high socks with dark green 5" inch high ankle boots. Personality She is nasty and mean-spirited. People around her are easily disgusted by the things she does, such as Buttercup. Brute is the most destructive one of her sisters. Unlike Buttercup, Brute never apologizes to anyone by her actions while Buttercup sometimes does. She is a very tomboyish and enjoys getting herself dirty. Brute is very athletic in sports and dislikes Buttercup's soccer teammates as well as her. She's brave and not too kind. She isn't too nice, when she was born, she slapped her naive sassy sister, Brat, for her girlish personality. Brute is also hyper-active even more so than Butch. She loves being in fights, and also shares Buttercup's love for violence and aggressiveness. Brute seems to forgive her father for his failures, but not anyone else. However, she has shown to care for her sisters, Berserk and Brat, also her father Oppressor Plutonium and her friends when she wants to. She is known to be very aggressive and enjoys destroying things. Also, having a hothead attitude. Brute is more violent and hyperactive than Buttercup, who can be consider energetic. Powers/Abilities *'Energy Orb': colored dark green *'Electric Vision: '''can shoot electricity out of her eyes, they can disintegrate anything that comes in contact with it; they are colored an electric green *'Superhuman Strength:' She can lift the most weight out of the trio *'Superhuman Speed': She rather uses hand-to-hand combat instead of speed *'Invulnerability:' She is most definitely bulletproof and immune to all that can hurt the average Metahuman, Mutiny blasters with little to no sort of pain *'Hand to Hand combat:' She is best in Hand to Hand combat *'Empathy:' Can manipulate and control other people's emotions *'Telekinesis': Move people or objects with her mind *'Telepathy:' She can talk to people through her mind links *'Ground Manipulation:' Can control the ground beneath her feet *'Terrakinesis: Can control/create/manipulate any and all forms of the earth *'''Superhuman Condition: Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: '''can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail *'Underwater Breathing': ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Absolute Immortality': She cannot age past her 23 birthday, she can never get sick or severely wounded *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Weapon Mastery': be able to master any and all weapons with little to no experience at all *'Laser Vision': can shoot laser beams out of her eyes *'Terrakinetic Constructs': can create anything out of the earth *'X-Ray Vision': can see through solid objects and organisms *'Microscopic Vision': can see microscopic organisms *'Telescopic Vision': can see telescopic entities with ease *'Earth Generation': can create/generate/increase earthen materials *'Density Manipulation': can shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate earthen materials *'Efficacy Manipulation': can including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness *'Polishing': polish stone/metal *'Physical Restoration': repair objects of earthen material *'Sharpness Manipulation': sharpen/dull stone/metal objects *'Burrowing': can chose between simply gliding through earth or leaving tunnel *'Vibration Emission': can cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand *'Earth Attacks': can launch attacks using the earth *'Limited Gravity Manipulation': can use the earth's natural magnetic fields to lift heavy objects *'Ground Liquification': can turn the ground into a liquid and manipulate it *'Limited Magnetism Manipulation': Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience *'Geokinetic Flight': can tap into the earth's magnetic fields and so can fly *'Geokinetic Surfing': riding a boulder or other mass of minerals *'Terrakinetic/Geokinetic Purification': she can remove and/or purify pollutants in the earth *'Tectonic Plate Manipulation': can control and manipulate the tectonic plates underneath the earth's crust *'Seismic Sense': can sense vibrations in the earth *'Ground Rupturing': can channel energies into the ground and cause the area to rupture and burst *'Earth Portal Creation': can create portals using the earth *'Healing Earth': can heal themselves or others by using the earth *'Earth Exoskeleton': can create an exoskeleton and merge it around his body *'Petrification': can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into stone *'Asphalt Manipulation:' can control asphalt *'Black Earth Manipulation': able to manipulate the darker, destructive aspects of the earth, as well as powers associated with them. These include powers dealing with death, pollution and natural disasters, among others. Black earth doesn't just damage, it crushes everything, even any earthly minerals *'Calcium Manipulation:' can control calcium inside the earth *'Carbon Manipulation': can control carbon inside the earth *'Clay Manipulation': can control clay *'Coal Manipulation:' can control coal *'Concrete Manipulation': can control concrete *'Cosmic-Earth Manipulation': capable of controlling all earthly matter existing in the cosmos such as rocky celestial bodies, interstellar dust or any other celestial earthly related matter. They can shape these celestial earthly matter to form whatever construct they choose such constructing or controlling planets and controlling the asteroid belt *'Crystal Manipulation': can control crystalline materials *'Dust Manipulation': can control dust particles *'Earth Energy Manipulation': can gather energy including geothermal energy and geomagnetism from the earth and manipulate it and/or be empowered by it *'Fossil Manipulation': can control fossils *'Glass Manipulation': can control glass *'Magma Manipulation': can control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids *'Metal Manipulation': can control metals *'Mineral Manipulation': can control minerals and rocks *'Mud Manipulation': can control mud *'Oil Manipulation': can control natural oils from within the earth *'Pure Earth Manipulation': can create and control light earth, which embodies the life-giving and sustaining aspects of earth and is stronger than normal earth manipulation, it is especially effective against the undead, which should be buried *'Salt Manipulation': can control salt *'Sand Manipulation': can control silicate particles of the earth *'Soil Manipulation''': can control dirt and soil Relationships Berserk (Sister) Brat (Sister) Oppressor Plutonium (Father) Buttercup (Arch-Enemy/Rival) Blossom (Enemy) Blade (Somewhat Boyfriend/Enemy) Blaze (RRKB) (Enemy) Blaster (Enemy) Bubbles (Enemy) Butch (Ex-Boyfriend/Enemy) Boomer (Enemy) Brick (Enemy) Gallery Brute/Gallery Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Female Characters Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Superhumans